


And Eternia will be mine!

by BabyDracky



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeletor chose the perfect day to make the Castle fall. Or at least he thinks so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Eternia will be mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trick or Treat Meme @ LJ  
> Written for sara_p

Today was the day. He was pretty sure of that. He did plot everything in his Machiavellian and evil crane with meticulous care. Today people was too preoccupied by the festivities to even think about something as evil as his brilliant plan. He smiled devilishly, as always, thinking about the king breaking down giving him the throne which should have been his, surrendering by giving him the key of the city. This was enjoyable. His plan was perfect and nothing would prevent him to win this war. Imagining the king kneeling in front of him, crawling, makes him the happiest man in the universe and he couldn’t suppress his blasting laugh.  
“And Eternia will be miiiine!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!”  
“Trick or treat” Called a little voice under his nose.  
Skeletor look at the little curly blonde girl, stunned.  
“Don’t stay in my way child or I could decide to not spare the women and the children!” He threatened her.  
She looks at him with his big baby blue eyes and kicked him very hard in the shinbone.   
Alright, Halloween wasn’t perhaps the better festivities to attack the Castle. Too many dangerous children on the lookout.


End file.
